Issei Hyoudou Relationships (Dragon's Rage)
Issei Hyoudou |-| Relationships Family Asiano Hyoudou and Issiria Hyoudou Issei's distant cousins and pilots of the Striker Danger, Asiano and Issiria were pretty close with Issei before he disappeared off the grid after the death of his parents. Having joined the Dragon Hunters at 17, the twins have been fighting Evil Dragons and Dragons alike until they faced off against Issei in Malefic Juggernaut at the age of 20. These two love Issei but are very devoted to the Dragon Hunter's cause, making the relationship very strained with Issei. Grigori Raynare Raynare is Irina's boss and is the older 'Sister' for Issei and Irina, charged to watch over the two and protect them. Raynare and Issei are close but due to her job, Raynare has very few chances to speak or even associate with Issei unless it was about a job he could do. Irina Shidou Issei's closest Friend, Irina originally was training to be a Church Exorcist until she stopped Issei while he was on a rampage at the age of 5. Defending him from her teacher and trainer, she helped Issei to the Grigori and became a Fallen Angel under the direction of Raynare and Azazel. Irina loves Issei and would do anything to protect him. Irina has 6 black feathered wings as of Issei becoming Ophis's champion. Azazel One of the leaders of the Grigori, Azazel helped Issei in unlocking the Boosted Gear in the time Issei lived among the Grigori. Issei also knows Azazel as "Older Sis's Boss", as the Fallen Angel is indeed Raynare's boss. Though, despite his layed back attitude, Azazel is quite cunning and serious when it comes to the Grigori. Angels Michael The Leader of Heaven, Michael and Issei have yet to meet but Michael knows of Issei due to feeling his power. Gabriel The Archangel with the title of "The most Beautiful Woman in Heaven", She and Issei have yet to meet but Gabriel knows of Issei due to feeling his power. Sariel The Angel of Death, Issei and she have met several times in his near death experiences in the past. She see's Issei as an enigma and someone that has somewhat confused feelings about the Red Dragon Emperor, though this has not stopped her from talking with him in his near death state. Istiahiran The Angel that repaired and upgraded the Boosted Gear to the Boosted Gear 2.0, Issei see's Istiahiran as a good friend and funny woman. While most would try to avoid Istiahiran because of her flirty nature, Issei see's this as a good way to break up the almost serious mood that always seems to show up before a fight. Dragons Ophis The Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis has been watching Issei for years and made him her Champion. The Infinity Dragon knows the Issei has a slight crush on her and doesn't mind at all, though she is very protective of Issei when he is defeated and about to be killed. Great Red The True Dragon God of Dreams, Issei hates Great Red even more than Ophis does, as Great Red has time and time again tried to kill Issei as he has "Become to powerful and stares too much". Issei has vowed to end the "Dream" and free the Void for Ophis to have her home back. Gods and Goddess's Amaterasu The Shinto Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu and Issei have as of yet to meet. Chaac The Mayan God of Rain, Issei and Chaac have as of yet to meet. Odin The All-father of the Norse Pantheon, Issei and Odin have as of yet to meet. Devils Riser Phenex After his defeat, Riser became one of Issei's most reliable allies, even going as far as to grant Issei a place in the Phenex House as a honorary Phenex. Even after his defeat, Riser has become a great teacher for Issei in learning on how to control his Dragon Rage Fire, as Riser wields fire himself. Riser and his Peerage were a boon to Issei and the ORC during the fight with Kokabiel, easily taking care of the Cerberus while the others handled the main foe. Rias Gremory Another one of Issei's allies, Rias and her Peerage are ready to help Issei at a moments notice. Rias, herself, see's the Red Dragon Emperor as a brother figure of sorts and is willing to even die of Issei if necessary. She is also Issei's go to person if he needs information or a friend to talk to. Sona Sitri Though only having spoken to Sona a few times over the school year, Issei has gained a sort of ally in the Sitri Heir but has yet to be in a full on conversation with her. He does, however, see a bit of a problem in her Pawn piece's attitude but other than that, has no qualms with her. Vali Lucifer The White Dragon Emperor, Vali is destined to face Issei in the end. However, Issei has seen Vali multiple times when he lived at the Grigori and has a little bit of an idea of what he can expect from his 'Rival'. Despite this fact, Vali see's Issei as the bar he wants to surpass to become the best and strongest Heavenly Dragon Emperor. Vali though does have a soft spot for Issei, though he hides it behind indifference and a calm, collected mask. Hunters Paya The Alien God of Life, Issei and the Primordial Deity have yet to meet properly. Centanu The Alien God of Death, Issei and the Death Primordial Deity have seen each other but haven't talked to one another properly.Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Rageverse __NOEDITSECTION__